Talk:Billy Parson
Trivia Section I've noticed in the history of this article an editing war regarding the trivia about how Billy doesn't resemble his parents. Personally, I disagree. I think he does somewhat resemble his father, but that's beside my point. I feel the trivia should be removed. It just sounds stupid, and it's over-analyzing a small and insignificant detail of some very minor characters. Ant423 03:17, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's within its realm to be there. I wrote it, and I don't see much similarity. Someone could amend a counter-argument to it, but I think it's a valid ting to have. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 04:17, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with Ant423 on this point. The statement is more opinion than fact. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 06:19, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::The listed problems with their looks are opinion? I made those fact. And no where does it actually say they aren't related or anything. Your assessment doesn't fit what was stated, but I removed it anyway because everyone hates it. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 06:39, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Is the rose a reference to BioShock 1 DLC? In Billy Parson's "Present for the yellow-eyed girl" in Dionysus Park, there is a single rose that can be picked up; however, it does nothing to Delta and has no effect at all on the game. Could it be a reference to the Challenge Rooms that could be downloaded for the original BioShock? In each Challenge Room, you can search for a certain amount of roses hidden in the levels, but all they earn the player is a trophy when all of them are found in a single playthrough. I think the rose in Billy's present has the same icon as the ones in the Challenge Rooms. If so, then I think that the rose is intended as the aforementioned reference, as a nominal reward for completionism. What do you think? Master Metallix 00:40, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :I believe that you are probably correct, as there is no apparent purpose for the rose in the game. :[[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 00:56, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Someone once had a theory that it was a reference to the song "Brown-eyed Girl". There are probably many different interpretations and things that it reminds people of. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 17:34, July 11, 2010 (UTC) About his Audio Diary I think it's kinda cute. I wonder what happened to him? Do you think he ever saw that Little Sister again? Chances are the poor boy drowned when Diyonisis was flooded, but I doubt it. He may have saw the Sister again, but we'll never know... Dark Swarmlord 21:05, March 5, 2011 (UTC) retarded? is this kid retarded? why...does...he....talk like...this? 00:18, December 20, 2011 (UTC) He's more likely reading a written speech he made for the "yellow-eyed girl", especially when there's a lot of constant pauses between each word. But yeah, it ironically makes him sound like he has a mental problem. Evans0305 01:02, December 20, 2011 (UTC) It does kinda sound like it,but-all-five-year-olds-read-like-this.JimmySinclair 02:17, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Little Brother Billy Anyone notice how he looks like the Little Brother concept art? I thinks he may have had a bigger part in the story earlier in production, as the first successful Little Brother. Due to his adoration of the Little Sister, and he was already unafraid of a Big Daddy, looking up to it as a hero (would have made the mental conditioning easier). Could have been possible, and some people had assumed that would have been the case with him. I can see the likeness working for a Little Brother, but the likeness may be because Billy was the only boy shown in a Audio Diary photo, and most of the photos were meant to be as interchangeable with the Splicer models to fit as those citizens. Suppose if the model was ever made, it could also be remade with character skins (much like the Splicers) to be made as one or even as a regular boy (after all, there is Amir, Eleanor's friend, who may be mentioned, but also has as big of a role). However, I think because they removed this concept, we won't know wether that was meant to be this character, or Amir, or even both. Also, there was no "success" for the Little Brother experimentation, since its suggested that the experiment caused problems for boys (either it made them ill, or made them aggressive), which is why it lead to the successful creation of the Little Sisters. Evans0305 (talk) 08:32, July 13, 2012 (UTC)